


Far Away

by sassmastermonty



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: I'm Sorry, M/M, SO SAD, jonty, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 22:18:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3667305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassmastermonty/pseuds/sassmastermonty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Monty dies instead of Maya</p>
            </blockquote>





	Far Away

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't written by me it was written by Inès (@skieswalkers on twitter ) and it's her first fanfic :)

Jasper rushed into the room, his heart pounding in his chest. His hands were shaking, his ears were whistling. He stopped and saw the bodies of the people who once helped him, who, even for a short moment, made him feel safe. He didn't feel anything but panic. He needed to find him. He had to. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He started walking around, looking at every face with hope that he wouln't find him. He arrived in the middle of the room and let out a shaky breath. He turned a body to look at the face and froze. His cheeks were already filled with tears. He laid down near the body of his best friend and put his head on his chest. He cried for hours, days, months maybe. He lost track of time. How was he supposed to live now? How was he supposed to be happy? He couldn't do it. Not without him, not without Monty. They had so much to do together. They had so much more to give to the world. He couldn't be gone. He couldn't. Jasper has so many things to tell him. He needed to tell him how much he loved him. That his smile was the only light of his life. That his laugh was the most beautiful melody he ever heard. Jasper hated himself for not telling him when he had the chance to. Now he was on his own, left alone in this scary world.  
He felt a hand on his shoulder. He didn't even look up. He didn't care anymore. They could take him and kill him too. He had no reason to fight, to stay alive.

\- Jasper...

Clarke.

\- I'm sorry.

He laughed.

\- Well if the princess is sorry then everything's okay right?

\- I never wanted this.

\- Neither did he.

He heard her standing up and saying something about finding her mom. Bellamy stayed with him. He sat near Monty and put a gentle hand on this head. They stayed like this, in silence, for what seemed hours. Eventually, Clarke came back with Abby and the others. He heard Harper scream and Miller sob. He should hug them and be there for them, they loved Monty probably as much as he did. But he couldn't, he was paralyzed with fear of the sight of a world without Monty Green.


End file.
